


Conversations Ain't Long

by angelsaves



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: Mari and Minako start off talking about how hot Chris is, then get sidetracked by each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title from "talk dirty" by jason derulo

"God, Chris is hot," Minako says, throwing herself back against the pillows of their hotel room's king bed.

"Mmm, yeah," Mari agrees, leaning against the wall. She wishes she could have a cigarette, but the room is non-smoking. "You think it's true that he literally gets off on skating?"

"I believe it." Minako shifts her weight, and Mari can't help but watch how her hips move. "The way he blushes and pants when he finishes a routine? I bet that's not all that gets him to look that way."

Mari likes that idea. "Tell me more," she says.

"Come over here so I don't have to crane my neck," Minako says, crooking her finger imperiously. "I don't bite. Not unless you ask nicely."

"Promise?" Mari drawls. She pushes off from the wall and sits on the edge of the bed, next to Minako's long, long legs.

"Promise." Minako winks at her. "Now, where was I?"

"Things besides skating that get Chris all blushy," Mari says promptly.

"Hmm," Minako says, looking up at the ceiling. "I bet he goes down like a champ."

"You think?"

"This is _my_ fantasy, so, yes." Minako swats Mari on the thigh. It makes her tingle a little. "He goes down, and he gets off on it like crazy."

"That's hot," Mari admits.

"I _know_ ," Minako says. "Why wouldn't Yuuri give me his room number?"

Mari can think of a few reasons, but what comes out of her mouth is, "I go down like a champ."

" _Really._ " Minako pushes up on her elbows, looking at Mari through narrowed eyes. "Is that an offer, or just a comment?"

Mari shrugs. "Depends," she says. "You want me?" She's hoping the answer is yes -- she's hoped that for years, since Yuuri was in baby ballet -- but she can take rejection.

Minako grabs her by the face and kisses her hard. "Mari," she says, "you drive me crazy."

"So, that's a yes, then?" Mari asks, and kisses her again, tangling her fingers in the soft hair at Minako's nape.

"If you don't hurry up and put your mouth where your -- mouth is --" Minako trails off.

"I can do that." Mari rucks up Minako's shirt, exposing flat, pale abs, and gets her fingers under the waistband of her yoga pants, then drags them down below her knees. Minako is so wet that Mari can smell her, mouthwatering.

"Well?" Minako squirms impatiently, leaving shiny marks on her inner thighs.

"Yeah," Mari says, and settles down on her elbows. "How do you like it?"

"Gentle," Minako says, surprising her a little. "Just -- your tongue --"

Mari leans in and licks her, soft, tongue flat, and Minako lets out a long, gorgeous sigh. She keeps going, reminding herself _gentle, gentle_ , and thinking about snowflakes and spun glass.

"Mari --" Minako presses on the back of her head, not too hard, and Mari takes the hint, increasing the pressure of her mouth just a bit. "Oh, _yeah_ \--" Her powerful thighs clench, and she quivers all over.

"Mmm." Mari sits up and licks her lips. "Want another?"

"Take off your pants," Minako commands.

"Okay." Mari does, and Minako tackles her flat, grinding her thigh hard against Mari's clit. "Oh -- yeah, that's good."

"I know." Minako kisses her, licking her own taste off Mari's mouth, and shoves her hands up Mari's shirt to grab her breasts, still grinding in an expert rhythm. "These are nice."

"Thanks," Mari says, swallowing a gasp as Minako roughly thumbs her nipples.

"Can you come like this?" Minako asks.

"Fuck." Mari is already getting close. "Yeah, just -- don't stop --"

"Mmm, no problem." Minako bites Mari's lower lip, and that pushes her over the edge, crying out, toes curling, the whole nine yards.

After, Minako flops off of Mari, feet on the pillow. "That was great," she says. "You're probably even better than Chris is."

"Probably," Mari agrees. "I need a cigarette."

"I need a drink," Minako says. "Want to go find a bar?" Her fingers wrap around Mari's.

Mari smiles at the ceiling. "Sure," she says.


End file.
